Affinity
by cleanslate
Summary: What if the person Elena hit in the road was actually Damon?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I own nothing and am only borrowing its characters, plots, etc.. for the fun of creating my own spin. This is my first Vampire Diaries fic. So I hope you enjoy it._

Damon was pissed. He was beyond pissed. Pissed didn't even begin to scrape the tip of the iceberg of the hatred and anger he felt at that moment. His mind could barely grip the fact that Katherine had been ripped away from him again. How could people in this God forsaken town utterly demolish his plans so effortlessly? He ended the call, punching the button with more force than necessary. His hand dropped to his side limply and he wandered off into the woods. His mind raced with alternate plans to unearth his Katherine and the other vampires that had been kept beneath the old church for far too long now. Suddenly, he heard the screech of tires against asphalt and although his vampire powers were beyond measure even this caught him off guard. Before he could move quickly out of the way the vehicle slammed against him. This just wasn't his day. He gets ambushed by a cocky newbie with wooden bullets, his newfound plan for resurrecting Katherine is ripped from his grasp and now he was lying in a broken crumpled lump in the middle of what should have been a deserted road.

Fear gripped Elena's mind. The last thing she was thinking about was the fact that she was hanging upside down from her seatbelt and had pieces of glass from the shattered window in her hair. She watched in horror as the mangled form in front of her unfolded itself from the road and began to stalk towards her. She opened her mouth and screamed.

As Damon lay on the ground the first thing that struck him was the scent of blood. He could feel the ridge forming on his forehead and the slow burn of the veins crawling beneath his eyes. His canines began their slow decent and blood lust took over. Damon no longer had a clear thought in his head. All he could think of was the sweet tangy smell of blood drifting to him from the vehicle which had flipped off the road. He could hear the person breathing shallow, hard, in fear. He liked fear. He fed on fear, it heightened the frenzy he felt tingling through his veins. He was hungry and he was going to feed.

Damon slowly stalked to the vehicle, and he could hear the soft mewling sound of the girl inside. Her fear grew stronger as he drew closer. Finally a blood curdling scream came from the depths and he smiled. He bent forward and reached inside the car trying to dislodge the girl from the seat. She fought him harder which only opened her wounds more and the blood flowed faster increasing his need. Finally Damon managed to pull the girl from the shattered window and bent close to her ear whispering, "This will only hurt for a moment"

Elena fought blindly at her attacker. She closed her eyes hoping that she would soon wake from this nightmare, but all too quickly her attacker pulled her free of the seatbelt and held her tightly. Elena gasped at his words only to realize whose arms she was in. She whispered, "Damon", just as he sank his teeth into her neck.

Damon felt the first gush of blood flow through his fangs and the little droplet of blood that escaped his lips as it slid down the girl's neck falling victim to gravity. In the depths of his mind he thought he heard someone call his name. He closed his eyes tighter trying to ignore the niggling doubt that was forming in the back of his mind when he heard his name again, a soft choked sound. He could feel the faint vibrations on his mouth coming from the neck of his latest dinner companion. He fought to control his blood lust, struggled to pull his mouth from the smooth neck it was now pressed against. Finally, when he heard his name a third time so weak only his vampire ears would have been able to decipher it as anything other than the softest whisper of a breath. Damon tore his mouth from her neck and finally looked at the girl in his arms. His immediate reaction was Katherine, but as the blood lust slowly faded and the frenzy he felt gradually subsided he realized that the girl lying limp in his arms was Elena.

Damon held Elena close to his body in an awkward hug, regret instantly etched across his face. "Shit!" he mumbled, "Shit, shit, shit!" he repeated louder. "What am I going to do with you Elena?" He asked out loud as if he expected an answer to form in the air. Damon sat on the ground and cradled Elena to his body trying to protect her from what, he didn't know. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck and realized that there was a faint almost non existent pulse.

Damon smirked, "that's my girl."

He waited a few minutes and when her pulse only weakened he sighed and tore at the flesh of his wrist until blood ran over the surface. He held his wrist above her mouth and let the blood drip over her lips and tongue, and slide down her throat instantly beginning to mend her body from the inside out. When Damon heard her breath quicken he placed his wrist to her lips and held her head to it like a baby to a bottle. Elena reflexively reached to push his arm away from her face, but almost immediately wrapped her arm around Damon's and held it firmly in place.

After a few more minutes he could feel the toll that feeding Elena was taking on his body so he struggled to pull his arm from her grasp. Elena laid across his lap her lips stained a dark red. Her eyes were open in a shocked horror as she realized what she had done. She scrambled from Damon's lap, tripping, catching herself, and then immediately doubled over as her stomach heaved at the idea of what she had just ingested, but nothing would come out.

Damon stood aside and laughed at her.

"This isn't funny Damon!" Elena cried to him.

"I saved your life." He replied.

"You took it first." She threw at him as if it were a dagger.

Laughing he said, "Point taken."

Elena doubled over again in a fit of coughing and Damon took a step towards her. She held her hand up as if to stop him, but he continued slowly step by step.

"You had a pretty good grip on my wrist." He said amused.

Elena glared at him and started walking away from him down the road that would eventually lead to home.

Damon followed her silently until they came to a narrow pathway in the woods and Damon nudged her towards it.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Damon." Elena said through gritted teeth.

"My car is by the church. I'll take you home." He said and Elena grudgingly followed him knowing that if she continued walking it would take all night...

"You know, you would make a pretty good vampire." He said glancing at her then looking back towards the road, "You seem to have a real affinity towards it."

"I don't want to be a vampire Damon." Elena said giving him a look of revulsion.

"Why not? You and _Stefan_ could be together forever." He nearly spat out.

Elena turned her head and stared out the window not giving Damon a verbal response, but giving him everything he needed.

"Oh, ho! Trouble in paradise, I was wondering why you weren't wearing your necklace" He said with a chuckle.

Elena unconsciously reached for the pendant that had been constantly around her neck and grimaced. Immediate regret at being so hasty in leaving behind her one defense at protecting herself from Damon's compulsion, yet, Elena steadfastly refused to enter into a conversation with Damon so she continued to stare out of the window as he pulled into her driveway.

"OK, I get it. You don't want to talk about it." Damon said holding his hands up in surrender.

Elena unclasped her seatbelt and reached for the handle. Damon continued, "I won't bring it up again." Elena began to climb out of the car as Damon mumbled, "tonight".

Elena said a quick thanks and slammed the door quickly running towards the house. Damon rolled down the window and called her name. She stopped then slowly turned towards him. "Don't die." He said flatly. She had a shocked look of offense on her face just as Damon, looked at her intensely and repeated, "I'm serious Elena. Don't die." She quickly realized what Damon was referring to and nodded her head then turned back to her house jogging up the front porch stairs. She unlocked the door and fought the urge to slam it. Instead she took a deep breath, softly shut the door and quietly made her way to her bedroom.

Damon watched Elena as she rushed through her front door. He watched as she silently shut it. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, right? Wait for the person you drop off to get inside before you leave? You wouldn't want the big bad wolf to snatch that person from their porch on your watch now would you? Damon laughed at the irony of his last thought. Hell, last time he checked, he would be the big bad wolf in this situation. Shaking his head slightly, he backed out of Elena's driveway and started towards home. Maybe a little verbal sparring match with his brother would cheer him up.

Elena sank onto her bed reveling in the warmth and comfort it provided. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed reaching onto her bedside table to pick up her diary. Leaning her back against the headboard of her bed, Elena flipped to the first blank page. She stared at the page hoping that the words would magically materialize before her eyes because she wasn't sure how to describe the night she had just endured. Did she start with the amazing sex she and Stefan had only hours before, or with the fact she now understood why Stefan had chosen her out of every other girl at school? In the end she settled with: 

_Dear Diary, _

_I must have been a cat in a past life. Tonight is the second night in my short life that I should be dead…_

As Elena wrapped up her entry she could feel the exhaustion set in. It had been a very trying day and all she wanted was for sleep to wash it all away. Not even bothering to change into her pajamas Elena pulled off her sweater leaving behind her white tank then kicked her jeans off, and tossed them in the general direction of the hamper. Reaching to turn off the lamp she had a moment of intense fear and glanced back towards the window expecting to see someone staring back at her. She took a deep breath and told herself there was nothing to be afraid of, she had never been afraid of the dark before so there was no reason to start now. Elena snuggled into her pillow and let herself be swallowed by the depths of her soft bed and fluffy blanket. That had always been her favorite place to hide from the world so pulling the blanket across herself she let her lashes flutter to her cheeks and felt sleep claim her immediately.

Damon was almost home before he let out a frustrated groan. He had been trying unsuccessfully to clear Elena from his brain, but with her blood still coursing through his veins he had a hard time blocking thoughts of her. Pulling up to the house Damon turned off the car and gripped the steering wheel, leaning forward with another groan Damon placed his forehead against the wheel and fought an inner battle about what he should do next. A few minutes later Damon got out of the car and looked up at the house. He caught a glimpse of Stefan stepping away from his bedroom window and chuckled to himself, probably thought I was Elena coming back.

The thought of Elena coming back for Stefan gripped his stomach with steel fingers and twisted. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Aww, crap!" then took off running in the direction of Elena's house.

Moments later Damon was standing in Elena's bedroom staring down at her sleeping form. Knowing that he may possibly regret what he was about to do later, he kicked his shoes off and slid quickly and cautiously into her bed. He carefully scooted as close to her as he could and softly placed his arm across her waist. Elena breathed a small sigh then leaned into him. Damon kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He didn't need the sleep, hell he never slept, ever, but he felt an insatiable need to be with her so he would pretend and hope that she would forgive him in the morning.

_AN: Please hit the little button below and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks for your awesome response! I really appreciate it. I only hope that this story will continue to entertain you. This chapter is a bit shorter, as it only covers the morning after, but I think you will still enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing and am only borrowing the established characters and plots, etc to create my own spin._

Elena groaned as she tried to shift closer to the warmth that enfolded her, but came up against something solid that was definitely not pillow or blanket. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the arm that lay over her waist. She tried to pull away, but the arm gently tightened and pulled her closer. She turned her head and saw Damon's head resting on the pillow inches from her face.

"What the hell Damon?" Elena said angry at his intrusion.

Damon groaned and feigned sleep only tightening his grip more.

"You don't sleep Damon." She said flatly.

"You're spoiling the moment Elena." he said copying her tone and trying to bury his face in her hair and snuggle closer.

After a moment's hesitation she struggled against his grip and he reluctantly let her go. He flipped onto his back and crossed his hands behind his head. He watched as she scurried over to the haphazardly discarded jeans and pulled them on.

"You know, you should really take a shower first. I can smell him all over you." Damon said.

"What?" She asked confused, "Who?"

"Stefan."

Elena's eyes shot up to meet Damon's and a dark look crossed her face. "That's none of your business." She muttered.

"I beg to differ." He said. Smirking he added, "You spent the night in my arms."

"Not by choice" she replied searching through her closet for clean clothes.

"Whatever." He said and smiled as he watched her grabbing clothes and stalking towards her bedroom door.

"I'm going to shower. Please leave." Then turned and walked out of the room.

Damon lay on the bed and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Elena stood in the shower letting the hot water wash away the remnants of the night before. She scrubbed her body head to toe trying to rid herself of the heartache of Stefan's betrayal, the trauma of the accident, and finally of Damon's invasion of her personal space. She could smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne on her and she wanted to be free of its heady aroma. Elena stood under the hard spray until the water ran cold then stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel.

Elena tried to come up with reasons to not leave the bathroom. She blow dried her hair and put it in a messy bun, worked meticulously on her make up and slowly rubbed lotion on her legs before donning her attire. She wanted to be sure to give Damon plenty of time to leave before she walked back to her room. As she opened the bathroom door she was hoping that Damon had heeded her request and left, but she wasn't going to hold her breath. He definitely marched to the beat of his own drummer and only did things to further his own agenda.

Elena entered her bedroom and was prepared to see Damon again, but instead came face to face with his brother, Stefan.

Stefan stood in front of the window in Elena's bedroom staring at his feet in a distracted manner. When he heard Elena enter the room he slowly looked up and tilted his head a bit. "Elena." He said a bit too dejected for her taste.

"God!" She breathed shaking her head then looking him in the eye, "What is it with you two?"

"You two?" Stefan asked. "Was Damon here?"

"What do you care?" Elena asked sharply.

"What did he want? Did he hurt you?" Stefan asked quickly rushing forward towards her.

Elena took a step back and Stefan stopped mid stride. "Elena, I…"

"I really don't want to hear it Stefan, I just want you to leave." Elena said with determination.

Stefan nodded his head silently then dropped something on the corner of her bed. In an instant he was gone and Elena walked over to the bed seeing the pendant lying there. She picked it up and held it from her fingers and let it dangle in front of her face as she sank onto the bed.

"I thought he would never leave."

Elena jumped at the sound of Damon's voice coming from behind her.

"I thought I told you to leave too." Elena groaned and flopped backwards on the bed.

"You did." He said. Elena could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well?" Elena asked indicating the window.

Damon walked to the bed and lay down on his back beside her then reached for the necklace, picking it up from where it had landed on her stomach. "Aww, isn't that sweet? He brought you a present."

Elena rolled her eyes and mumbled "Whatever."

"You should put it on you know." He said and Elena looked at him quizzically.

"You wouldn't want me to be tempted to compel you, now would you?" He asked laughing at her.

"You wouldn't." She said staring up at the ceiling, completely confident that she was right.

"And why exactly would you think that?" He asked amused.

"You like arguing with me too much." She said turning her head towards him.

"Hmm." He said nodding his head in an almost silent agreement.

"Put it on Elena." Damon said turning his head towards her, lying shoulder to shoulder now put them almost nose to nose and Elena began to feel the effects of his closeness.

"If it's so important, why don't you just compel me to do it?" she whispered staring into his eyes.

"No." he said then lifted onto his forearm turning his body slightly toward Elena his face drawing that much closer to her. "Please."

Elena was no longer sure if Damon was referring to the pendant or if maybe he was asking permission to kiss her. She was tempted, oh, how she was tempted by the sight of his lips so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek. When Elena realized the train of her thought she rolled off the side of the bed and snatched the necklace from his grasp. "Fine."

Elena struggle with the clasp and Damon gently took it from her hand. Stepping behind her Damon brought the necklace over her head and secured it around her neck. When he was done Damon let his fingers trail gently across her exposed flesh and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Turning back towards Damon she mumbled, "I hate this necklace.", then tucked it under her sweater so she no longer had to look at it, but she could almost feel it burn her skin where it rested.

"It's beautiful, like you." Damon said with what looked to be a genuine smile on his face.

Elena chose to ignore the compliment and said, "But it reminds me of everything I dislike about your brother right now. Every time I look at it or touch it, I see Katherine's face in that picture. It feels like a shackle."

Damon nodded his head in understanding, "But it represents your freedom from being controlled."

Elena gave him a half grin, "Way to look at the glass half full." She said with a little laugh.

"What can I say? I'm the eternal optimist" he said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"More like the eternal pain in my ass." She mumbled.

_Please don't forget to review. I can only make the story better if I know what you think. Use the review to let me know what you think, good or bad (no flames, but feel free to use constructive criticism) or even things that you might like to see happen. This is a work in progress so nothing is set in stone. (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Two chapters in less than 24 hours...yay! Don't get used to it though. I wanted to get out an extra chapter because school officially starts Thursday, but I have to start running errands, i.e. buying books and stuff tomorrow. Updates may or may not be on the slow side. Depends on how much work I have to do in my classes. _

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and story alerted me. You guys make my day...__ And to answer – DAMON – AND - ELENA '__s question on a kiss for D/E. It'll happen...eventually. (: Got to keep up the angst for a minute though. Damon has to work for it. A little anyway…_

_I hope you all enjoy it. All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for this story yet so please forgive a few transgressions. (: Again, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah…_

_Enjoy!_

Elena grabbed her bag off the couch and ran out the front door when she heard Bonnie's car pull up. She'd had an incredibly intense weekend and wanted nothing more than to tell her best friend everything. One look at Bonnie though and she knew that her friend was still working through her own problems with learning that she was a witch and the fact that Damon had nearly killed her. Elena zoned out for a moment trying to figure out how was she going to tell Bonnie about the weekend she had just spent with the object of her terror?

"I still have nightmares about him biting me, ugh!" Bonnie was saying as she pulled up to the stop sign.

"Am I ever gonna get over that?" Bonnie asked looking over at her friend.

Sighing Elena said, "In all honesty I can say, you just get used to the idea."

"What?" Bonnie asked with a slight trill in her voice. "Did Stefan…"

Before Bonnie could finish her question Elena turned towards Bonnie and said, "No. Damon."

"What the..? Are you ok?" Finding it hard to navigate between students slowly meandering through the parking lot and listening to her best friend Bonnie pulled into the first parking spot she saw and turned towards Elena.

Elena gave a small laugh and said, "I'm fine, it was an accident."

"Accident!" Bonnie gasped in indignation, "Damon doesn't do accidents!"

Elena sighed knowing that at this point she was fighting a losing battle.

"Come on! We're going to be late." Elena said opening the door and reaching into the backseat for her book bag. "I'll explain everything later."

Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I want to know everything! No holding back!"

Elena and Bonnie slowly walked towards the front doors of the school talking about more mundane topics and Elena saw Stefan waiting at the picnic table in the court yard.

When Elena made brief eye contact, Stefan stood and cocked his head to the side, his eyes pleading with her to forgive him. Bonnie quickly noticed that Elena didn't even acknowledge Stefan's presence and looked at her in shock. "What was that all about?" She asked Elena her voice full of curiosity.

"That's part of our later conversation."

Bonnie turned her head back towards Stefan and gave him a small confused smile in greeting but kept up pace with Elena as they moved farther away from him.

As Elena and Bonnie walked up the last couple of steps Elena noticed the big black crow perched on the on the top of the Y where Mystic Falls was spelled out across the doors. Elena gave the bird a dirty look and Bonnie continued walking through the door oblivious to its presence.

~*~*~*~

"You really did it this time didn't you?"

Stefan swung around towards the sound of his brother's voice. Damon's ever present smirk still plastered across his face.

"I don't need this right now." Stefan said as he adjusted his book bag on his shoulder and turned towards the door.

Damon looked around the courtyard at the students still milling around and caught Caroline's eyes and waved his fingers at her, grinning. She paused as if she wanted to walk over then stiffened and hurried her steps to catch back up to Matt as the warning bell rang.

"Such a pretty girl, too bad she's a blonde." Damon then laughed at himself and mumbled, "In more ways than one."

Stefan turned to see who Damon was talking about then asked "Can't you quit playing with people for once?" his voice full of disgust.

Damon just laughed and said, "Oh, Please! Get over yourself. I have much bigger plans than playing with her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked afraid to know the answer.

Damon smirked again giving a little laugh then turned to walk off while shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

Stefan grabbed Damon's shoulder, "Leave Elena alone." He hissed.

"I don't think it's me you need to worry about." with that said, Damon disappeared quickly into the wooded area at the school's edge.

Stefan wandered aimlessly up the stairs and towards his first period class hoping to be able to catch Elena. He _had_ to make sure that even if she didn't want to talk to him right now that she wore the necklace. He _had_ to make her understand just how dangerous Damon really was, even if he had to compel her to do it.

Stefan trudged into history class and tried to catch Elena's eye several times during the course of the class. He hated that she was completely shutting him out. All he wanted to do was apologize and explain everything, but he knew right now that it would be impossible. As the bell rang for class to end Elena snatched up her books and practically ran from the room. Bonnie called out to her and disappeared around the door of the class. Stefan sighed and slowly put his books back in his bag. As he finally made his was towards the door Mr….Alaric spoke up, "Everything ok?"

"It's fine." Stefan mumbled then quickly headed towards Elena's locker.

As he approached her locker Bonnie caught his eye then made a quick exit. Lightly he leaned his back on the lockers her locker door separating their faces. "I know you don't want to talk to me." He started.

"And yet you continually follow me around." Elena said slamming the locker door. "What do you want?"

"I want more than I am going to say right now because I know you won't let me." He said softly giving her his sad puppy eyes.

"Spit it out. I'm going to be late."

"I just want to make sure that you realize how important it is to wear that necklace even if you want nothing to do with me." He said cautiously. He knew it would be a fine line he walked on trying to make a clear suggestion and implying that she wasn't smart enough to know it on her own.

Elena glared at him. Obviously he had made the wrong choice.

Stefan took a deep breath and looked Elena in the eye, "Elena, wear the necklace." he said his eyes narrowing quickly.

Elena blew out a breath that was a cross between a laugh and indignation. "Were you just…Really?" she started so angry that she could barely complete a thought. "You just keep piling it on don't you?" She said spinning around on her heel and stalking towards her next class.

"Elena. I'm sorry. I just…" he started as she turned around walking backwards and pulled the necklace from under her shirt holding it up for him to see. Turning back around she almost ran face first into Matt's chest. He put a hand up to steady her and asked if she was ok. "I'm fine." She said then continued to walk quickly down the hall.

Matt looked up to see Stefan standing in the middle of the hallway with a look of shock and despair on his face. Matt gave Stefan a look of disappointment then turned to follow Elena to their next class.

Elena made it through the day. Barely. She was so livid by the end of the day that she didn't even bother waiting for Bonnie to meet her at her locker; she just marched down the front steps of the school, through the courtyard and straight to Bonnie's car. She didn't even think of the fact that she couldn't get into the car until she was halfway across the parking lot.

As she approached the car she saw Damon leaning casually against the back of it. She rolled her eyes, "Can I not have 5 minutes away from you and your brother?"

"What crawled up your skirt?" he asked, "I know it wasn't me. I've been dealing with your broke down piece of junk all day."

Elena glared at his crude comment, "I can't deal with this right now."

"How's that for appreciation?" Damon asked in mock offense.

"Please Damon. Bonnie will be out here in a minute. She's still really pissed at you. Can we please do this later?" Elena asked stress etched clearly across her face.

"Fine, but just know that you owe me big after this one." He said and turned to walk away.

"Hey Damon." Elena called after him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked turning back towards her.

"Thank you." She said and a look of momentary astonishment crossed his face then was quickly replaced by his signature smirk.

"Anything for you my dear." He said with a hint of sarcasm and quickly took off in the direction of his house.

Elena turned back around just in time to see Bonnie walking through the parking lot.

"Was that Damon?" Bonnie asked already knowing the answer but somehow finding it necessary to verbalize her disbelief.

"Yeah." Elena said quickly, and then added, "Let's just get to my house so we can talk. OK?"

"Sounds good." Bonnie said still uneasy with the fact that Damon had been so close to her.

Finally at home with Jeremy firmly ensconced in his room with his headphones on and Aunt Jenna still in class Bonnie and Elena settled at the kitchen table with a snack. For the better part of an hour Elena talked non stop about how she felt Stefan had betrayed her and how she left only to hit someone in the road. She described her terror and how she had quickly made her peace because she thought for sure she was going to die. Elena described how Damon's blood lust had taken over and how it really wasn't his fault. It's not something that he can control and how Damon had saved her life afterwards and had stood guard over her the entire weekend barely leaving her side for more than a few minutes at a time.

Bonnie leaned forward and pulled Elena into a hug, "I'm so glad you are ok." Before Elena had a chance to say anything Bonnie pulled back her hands on Elena's shoulders. "Oh. My. God." She said her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Elena asked, instantly concerned, hoping that Bonnie hadn't had another flash of insight.

"You don't even know." Bonnie said quietly.

"What?" Elena asked sounding more anxious now. "Tell me!"

Bonnie looked at her with a worried grin, "You like him. Don't you?"

Elena stared at Bonnie like a deer caught in a head light, and then quickly recovered, "Stefan? Not right now no. I'm so angry."

"No. Damon." Bonnie said with the you-can't-fool-your-best-friend look.

Elena breathed deeply and let out a sigh, "I don't know Bonnie. I'm so confused."

Bonnie hugged Elena close again and they sat there for a moment taking comfort in each others friendship. They both jumped apart at the sound of a loud squawk. Both turned towards the window in the kitchen to see a large crow sitting on the ledge shifting its weight from foot to foot.

"What is up with these freaky crows lately?" Bonnie asked.

"He's here." Elena said standing up.

"Who?" Bonnie started, but shut her mouth when she heard the voice she will never forget.

"Hello Ladies." Damon drawled out and walked into the kitchen.

"You." Bonnie said.

"Yes, Me." Damon responded giving her a deep bow. "I'd kiss your hand, but..."he let his sentence drop off and Bonnie quickly said, "Yeah, don't touch me."

"Elena." He said nodding his head towards her.

"Do you ever knock?" Elena asked irritated at his comfort in just appearing anywhere she was, including inside her house.

"And risk you not letting me in the door? Not likely." Damon said.

"I think I'm gonna go. I'll see you later Elena." Bonnie said giving a quick wave.

"Don't rush off on my account." Damon said with a smirk, "You should stay. Be dinner." Damon laughed at the look of horror on her face, and said, "My bad, for dinner." just as Elena shrieked his name in annoyance.

Elena watched as Bonnie quickly retreated to the safety of her car then turned on Damon, "why do you have to be such an…"

"Now, now Elena. Ladies don't use that kind of language." Damon said in a mocking tone.

Damon slowly walked towards Elena, "Now for the subject at hand." He said taking one step then another towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Suddenly Elena felt very much like prey and she took one step back for every step forward Damon took. Finally Elena's back was flush with the wall and she could move no further. Damon closed the gap and placed his hands on either side of her head. Cocking his head to one side Damon looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Do you like me Elena?"

Elena sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment releasing it only when Damon's head began to dip towards hers. Her eyes began to close in expectation of his lips brushing hers, then she heard the soft sound of footsteps on the kitchen floor and the sharp intake of breath and she knew…

Damon lifted his head a fraction of an inch then turned it slightly to the side and looked at his brother in annoyance. "Don't you ever knock?"

_Don't forget to review!! Thank you guys so much for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Still don't own anything, but would love to, lol.. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted. You are making this story such a pleasure to write._

_Here is the next installment. I actually almost ended it with this chapter. I had a way to do it, but decided to rewrite the chapter and attempt to take it in another direction. Lets hope this works. (:_

Stefan drew in a sharp breath. There he was standing only feet from where his brother had Elena's back against a wall. At first only murderous thoughts crossed his mind as he couldn't imagine Elena allowing Damon that close to her under her own will power, then quickly he remembered the scene in the hall where she had shown him the necklace. Without a doubt Elena was there of her own free will. Stefan cocked his head to the side and tried to meet Elena's eyes, but she ducked her head quickly to hide the flush of guilt that swept across her face.

After a moment Elena was finally in control of her emotions and put her hands on Damon's chest and tried to push him away from her. Not surprisingly, he didn't budge, but stood still staring daggers at his brother. With another nudge from Elena, Damon pushed himself off the wall with his hands and took a small step in front of her putting himself between Elena and Stefan as if to protect her.

Damon watched in a morbid amusement as a variety of emotions swept across Stefan's face. He felt a little guilty. Ok, not really, but he could see where Stefan might get a little touchy, maybe a lot touchy. Damon watched as Stefan's face morphed in front of him and knew that Stefan was close to releasing his fury. He could feel his own face changing in response. Damon took a deep cleansing breath and released it slowly to get back in control.

"Not a good idea Stefan."

Stefan said nothing in return and continued to grow more and more furious with Damon. He couldn't tell if his anger came because Damon was with Elena or if it was deeper rooted and connected to his battle with Damon over Katherine. Either way one wrong fed upon the other and the result could be disastrous.

"How could you?" Stefan finally roared his fangs clearly visible. Logically he knew he wasn't as strong as his brother, but that didn't factor into the outrage he was feeling at the moment.

"Stefan! Not here!" Damon said in a controlled voice as the sounds of Jenna coming through the front door penetrated the air.

Stefan barely let the sounds break through his consciousness. He jerked his head in the direction of the sound and heard Jenna call out to Elena and Jeremy that she was home.

"This isn't over." He hissed as he made his way to the kitchen door and disappeared.

Elena let out her pent up breath and looked at Damon with accusing eyes.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Elena said as she heard Jenna make her way to the kitchen.

Jenna stopped short at the sight of Damon and raised her eyebrow. "You again, huh?"

Damon gave Jenna a smile and replied, "I can't seem to get enough of you beautiful ladies."

Jenna laughed and said, "Handsome and full of it." Then added sarcastically under her breath, "there's a surprise."

"I hate to rush off, but I have some…" Damon paused and searched for the right words, not finding anything better he settled for, "brotherly duties to attend to."

"Damon." Elena said reaching and grabbing Damon's upper arm. Damon looked at her hand then looked her in the eye and walked out the door.

Jenna looked at Elena confused at what seemed to have transpired wordlessly between the two of them, "What was that all about?"

Elena just looked at Jenna and said. "It's a long story."

"Good thing I have all night then, huh?"

~*~*~*~

Stefan paced the floor of his room. His mind was reeling from what he had seen. Again his brother was stepping in between himself and love. He should have killed him the last time. Stefan shook his head to clear the last thought from his mind. He couldn't understand what was happening, why it was happening. Damon clearly had something up his sleeve. There had to be some connection to Katherine, he just couldn't figure out what it might be. There was no other reason for Damon to want Elena.

"Au contraire." Damon said casually stepping out of the shadows.

"Stay out of my head Damon!" Stefan growled.

"You make it too easy." Damon laughed.

At the look of fury on Stefan's face Damon held his hands up as if to surrender then sat in the chair.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Stefan asked furiously, "You messed up my life with Katherine and now you are messing it up with Elena. Why can't you just let it go?!"

Damon stood quickly knocking the chair over behind him. "I didn't mess up anything!"

"I could've lived happily with Katherine if you hadn't decided to stay home from war." Stefan accused. "Instead you came back and destroyed my life!"

"Is that what you think?" Damon asked in a low menacing voice, "She did a real number on you." Damon gave a low husky laugh. "I already knew about her Stefan. I knew who she was and what she was. I didn't give a damn. I came back because she asked me to. She didn't compel me to. She asked."

"I don't understand." Stefan said confused, "How could you already know?"

"I caught her feeding on the stable hand the night I taught you football." Damon replied, "I caught her and I didn't care. I still wanted to be with her. I asked her to change me that night. I told her I wanted to be with her always, but her vanity got in the way. She knew how you felt about her and she wanted to play her little game."

Stefan shook his head as some of the pieces started falling into place, "But why would she come to me after being with you on her last night?"

"Because she was Katherine." Damon said flatly rolling his eyes. "She compelled you to love her Stefan that's why you feel the innate need to be with her. It wasn't real with you."

"It was real!" Stefan said raising his voice again.

"It was real to _you_, brother." Damon said, "It was just another game to her."

Stefan slowly sat on the corner of the bed as all of Damon's words swirled through his head. "That doesn't excuse Elena." Stefan said.

Damon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had never seen Stefan look so utterly broken before. He was so used to Stefan's calm confidence and his own desire to frustrate and slowly make him suffer that he never before saw the pain that Stefan was hiding from.

On a sigh Damon sat on the bed beside Stefan and said, "Elena is just a by product of Katherine's compulsion."

Stefan looked at Damon as if he had lost his mind.

Damon went on, "You loved Katherine because she wanted you to. Now that Elena is here and she looks so much like her…exactly like her, you feel compelled to love her all over again."

"I don't care Damon! My being "compelled" to love her has to be better than your phony manipulation of her emotions." Stefan told him, slowly trying to regain the upper hand in the conversation.

Although Stephan's barb hit its mark Damon decided for once to be the bigger man and leave it. He stood and left the room to let Stefan over think everything he had told him. He knew now beyond words that he would have to get to Katherine. He just had to find a way…

~*~*~*~

Elena went to bed early that night. After having an emotional discussion with Jenna where she had given the reason of her and Stefan's break up as there being another girl in the picture. How funny was that considering the girl literally was "in the picture"?

Elena went about her nightly routine. Shower, change, brush her teeth, finally sitting on the edge of her bed clutching her journal in her hand. Elena got comfortable and propped her journal against her legs and tried to think of ways to describe today's events. She decided at last to start with the emotional angle...

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so confused. Is it possible…How do you choose between…. _

She scribbled out the last line.

_Is it possible for someone to be conflicted about everything in their lives? How can someone who is so shockingly appalling in most cases somehow seem, dare I say, perfect for someone who is their complete opposite._

When Elena finished she looked out the window and dusk was finally settling in. She sighed to herself wondering what was taking Damon so long. She wanted to know what had happened with Stefan. Its not that she didn't care for Stefan, because without a doubt she did. But his actions had practically killed any emotion she had for him.

Everyone said that the opposite of love was hate, but really she was easily finding that the opposite of love was the lack of any emotion. It seemed that hating someone still carried an inherent sense that you still cared enough about someone to let their actions bother you. So right now she was content in the assessment that she hated Stefan because no matter what happened she didn't want there to be nothing.

After waiting for what seemed like hours for Damon to show Elena let the pull of sleep drag her down. She turned off her lamp and stared out the window as her eyelids became heavy watching for Damon to appear. Trying not to admit her disappointment in his absence as anything more than wanting to know what happened, Elena finally let sleep overtake her.

What Elena didn't see outside her window was the beautiful black crow sitting on the limb of a tree watching over her while she fought her own inner demons.

_Please don't forget to review. I really do read every one of them even if don't reply to them all._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm glad the new shows have resumed, but if I owned it we would have a new show everyday. (: Here is Chapter 5. I'm actually a tad disappointed in it, but I kind of needed it._

It had been a week, ok, maybe not a week exactly, more like three going on four days since Elena had seen Damon. Not that she was counting or anything. She still saw Stefan in class and in the hallways of the school, but he was giving her a pretty wide berth for the moment. She had been tempted to ask him how he was doing, but he was finally respecting her request to be left alone and she didn't want to rock that boat just yet.

Elena went about the school day trying to act casual and assured, but inside she was a mess of unidentified discontent. She knew that it would be best if Damon continued to stay away. She might actually be able to get her life back to a somewhat normal state. Of course knowing what she knew of the world's mysticism her life would never be quite normal again. Elena took a deep breath resolving to forget the Salvatore brothers; they had brought nothing but contention and chaos into her life. She was better off without them anyway, right? Right!

Elena met Bonnie at her locker at the end of the day. Neither felt the need to say anything, but they both knew that the other was thinking of all the events that had led up to this moment in their short lives. Elena walked a couple steps behind Bonnie as they walked out of the doors of the school and caught sight of Stefan standing with a couple football players in the courtyard. Stefan looked up and to Elena's amazement she saw Bonnie give him a weak smile and continue walking. Elena paused and Stefan caught her eye for a moment, but turned back to his conversation. Frowning to herself Elena tried to decipher this new information. Shaking her head to herself Elena decided that it was nothing and there was no use trying to over analyze one more thing in her life.

The two girls had a rather silent drive back to Elena's house. As Bonnie pulled into the driveway Elena asked, "You wanna come in?"

Bonnie glanced at the front porch and winced, "I probably shouldn't."

"But…" Elena let her sentence drop as she looked up and saw Damon sitting on her front porch steps. "You're probably right." She muttered tossing a quick than you over her shoulder as she shut the car door.

"Be careful Elena." Bonnie said still not taking her eyes off of Damon who was smirking at her and giving her small wave.

"I will." Elena said walking slowly through the yard.

"Your friend couldn't stay?" Damon asked giving an exaggerated frown, "I hope it's not something I said."

Elena glared at him as she walked by to unlock the front door. She didn't bother trying to shut the door in Damon's face even though she felt the strongest urge to do just that. It would be pointless and really why waste the energy?

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Elena asked dropping onto the couch as if already bored with his presence.

"That almost hurt Elena." Damon said holding his hand over his heart, "If you had only used a little more disdain."

Elena rolled her eyes and looked over at Damon who was still standing in the doorway of the living room.

Elena met his eyes and stared at him waiting for something, anything.

"Fine." Damon said, and sat in the fluffy chair by the couch looking at her intently.

Elena began to squirm under his gaze. She felt distinctly uncomfortable and had a sudden urge to ask him if she had something on her face. Just as she thought Damon's silent assessment would never end he quickly stood and said, "You don't look like your pining."

"For who Damon? Stefan?" She paused a moment and when he said nothing she added, "Or you?"

Damon gave a short sharp laugh, "Really? Was I ever an option?"

Elena gave him a sharp look then stood making her way to the kitchen. Damon watched her walk away then he rushed forward. Elena came to a sudden stop when Damon suddenly materialized in front of her.

"Elena." He whispered reaching his hand to cup her cheek. Damon ran his thumb across her jaw line and placed his forehead against hers.

Elena knew what was coming next. She could feel it in every fiber of her being and she wanted it. She truly wanted it. She had never been more sure about anything in her life.

Damon smiled; she could feel it on her hair as he rubbed his cheek against her hair breathing in the smell of her.

Damon let out a low growl and pushed Elena gently away from him. Damn, that tiny little niggling sense of conscious. Why the hell did Stefan have to be right about that? His glimmer of humanity gave him some slight sense of guilt when it came to his feelings for Elena. No matter what his theory on Stefan and Elena's relationship was, even if he knew with a certainty that he was right, Stefan was still his brother.

"You can't keep doing this to me Damon."

"What am I doing Elena?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at him stricken.

"Don't look at me like that." Damon said trying to control his need to hide behind snarky comebacks.

"You know what?" Elena said anger starting to over power the hurt she was feeling. "Just leave."

Damon thought about arguing, but he really had to solve his little Stefan problem first. He wanted to know that when he kissed Elena she was kissing him back free from any guilt that she might have regarding Stefan. He had to know that he wasn't her second choice. Damon rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, when had he started sounding like Stefan?

With a disgusted sigh he left Elena's house and quickly stood outside the door of a house that he had hoped he would never have to visit.

The door slowly opened to reveal the features of a very distinguished African American woman. She looked at him with quiet recognition and said "Hello Damon." as she opened the door.

"Sheila." Damon said cocking his head to the side. "You know why I'm here."

"My granddaughter told me in a round about way what occurred." Sheila said nodding her head, "I'm truly sorry you didn't get what you wanted, but you must know that everyone is better off."

"I'm not concerned about 99% of this town and you know it. I held up my end of the bargain. Emily reneged on hers." Damon said his anger rising. "I protected your family for almost a hundred and fifty years!" He said trying to control his voice but only managing a harsh whisper.

"I know Damon!" Sheila said softly, "Please don't think it's unappreciated."

"Unappreciated! I can tell you about unappreciated!" Damon said barely controlling his temper this time. "I need Katherine! I have to have her!"

"Control yourself!" Sheila hissed just as Bonnie and Stefan walked around from the back of the house.

Damon didn't miss the shocked look that crossed Stefan's face, but he was busy and turned back to the business at hand.

"We need to talk privately." Damon said looking Sheila directly in the eye.

"You can't compel me Damon."

"I'm not trying Sheila." Damon bit back.

After a moments hesitation Sheila shook her head and said "I can't help you. I wouldn't help you release them even if I could. They are evil personified and after being locked away that long…" she shuddered at the thought.

"Please." Damon said cutting a look at Stefan hoping that Sheila would take the hint.

"Ok." Sheila sighed, "We'll talk, but I can't do anything about Emily's spell. You have to know that up front."

"Fine!" Damon growled, "Then think of it as giving your advice. You like to do that."

Sheila smiled and nodded, "Be here tomorrow while the kids are at school. We'll talk then.", then she turned away and softly closed the door.

With his appointment made Damon rubbed his hands together and looked from side to side. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." Damon sing songed under his breath.

_Just for the record, I totally had the meet up with Bonnie's grandmother written before I saw the show, but since they gave her a name in Thursday's episode it made it that much easier on me. (: Just a heads up, if my outline goes as planned there should be 3 more chapters (4 at most). All my D/E peeps have no fears. There will be D/E goodness before the story ends. Please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah._

_**AN:**__ Sorry for such a long wait. It's been a crazy couple of weeks and I haven't been able to sit down and type this up for a while. I didn't forget about you though. I was writing in class when I should have been taking notes. (: I hope you enjoy this._

Damon waited in the shadows of the living room sipping on what had started out as three fingers of whiskey. He turned as he heard Stefan come through the door. He waited as Stefan began to climb the stairs before revealing his presence.

"Bonnie huh?" Damon said steeping into the artificial light of the lamp standing only feet from his previous position.

"We're friends." Stefan replied taking another step up.

"Is that what they are calling it these days?" Damon asked smugly.

"It's nothing Damon. She needs someone to help her out while she is adjusting to her new skills."

"Yeah…I think not." Damon replied, draining the glass and turning and reaching for the decanter to pour another drink.

"Wanna drink?" Damon asked indicating the whiskey in his hand.

"I don't think so" Stefan said beginning to look annoyed.

"Don't worry. There are no added ingredients.' Damon laughed recalling Stefan's attempt to poison his drink several weeks ago.

"Just the same, I'll pass." Stefan said turning to finish his ascent.

Damon waited a moment giving Stefan a few peaceful steps then said, "You know what I think?"

"No. To be honest I don't really give a damn either." Stefan answered.

"Too bad." Damon said walking closer to the railing of the stairs. Looking up at his brother Damon smirked and said, "I think you are using Bonnie to stay close to Elena."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly when his brother continued.

"I think you are scared I am right about Katherine and you are testing Elena." Damon stated simply. "That's very high school Stefan."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Stefan said his voice reflecting his anger.

"Really?" Damon asked cocking his head to the side. "Last time I check Bonnie had Elena. She also had Sheila, her grandmother. You know the witch?" She had them to rely on."

"It's not the same." Stefan said

"Isn't it?" Damon asked, and then walked out of the front door and into the night.

~*~*~*~

Elena paced back and forth in her room. She thought about writing in her journal, but she was too wound up and frustrated to collect her thoughts. The problem with pacing though was that it didn't do anything to clear her mind. If anything it added to her frustration. Walking a mile in a ten foot span did nothing more than get you nowhere.

She knew without a doubt that she had feeling for Damon. What she didn't know was what to do about them. She kept hoping that if he would just kiss her the sexual tension that was brewing around them would just go away. In the same breath though she was worried that if he did, the sparks would fly and there would be no going back. And Stefan… What was she going to do about him? She knew that he still loved her, or at least the idea of her, which is what hurt the most. When it came down to it though, would Damon want her for the same reasons Stefan did?

With a frustrated sigh Elena flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't help but hope that the meaning of life or at least just the answers to her problems would materialize above her. Strange things were happening around her all the time. Elena sucked in a deep cleansing breath, letting it out slowly through pursed lips, closing her eyes, trying to clear her mind, concentrating on seeing an answer when she opened her eyes.

A few minutes later Elena opened her eyes and let out a small shriek. No, the meaning of life did not reveal itself, but there standing above her looking down into her eyes was Damon, the crux of her problem.

"Damon", she said more breathily than she had intended.

"Elena." Damon replied and smirked, moving quickly to allow Elena room to sit up.

"Miss me?" he asked. When Elena didn't reply he added, "Enquiring minds want to know." With a small laugh.

Her earlier frustration with Damon started to rear its ugly head and Elena defaulted to her bitch mode when answering, "I can't miss you if you don't go away."

Damon laughed and said, "I do believe we've been through this before."

Damon sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I left you alone for three days if I recall correctly."

"Funny how when I want you around you are no where to be found, but when I don't…" she stopped indicating his presence with a wave of her hand.

Bored with the conversation Damon switched topics, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's late."

"My eyes were closed." Elena said pointedly.

"You weren't sleeping." Damon said.

Rolling her eyes, Elena said, "Forgive me if my sleeping habits have been off lately. I've had a lot going on."

"That you have young lady." Damon said as he reached out to pull back Elena's blankets. "You should get some sleep."

Damon stood and waited for Elena to crawl into bed. Standing over her he gently brushed the hair back from her face and leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Elena closed her eyes savoring the feel of Damon's lips on her skin. When she opened them again seconds later she expected Damon to be long gone, but he was still leaning over her looking into her eyes.

"Why are we doing this Damon?" Elena asked softly reaching her hand up to trace the curve of his face.

"No questions tonight." Damon said pulling her hand from his face and kissing the palm of her hand. He quickly kicked off his shows and lay down beside her.

Elena sighed and rolled towards him seeking his comforting strength. With Damon's arms around her she fell asleep to his thumb tracing circles on her back.

Damon stared into the black of night through Elena's bedroom window hoping that his visit with Sheila in the morning would be enough to set things right.

~*~*~*~

Damon walked through the front door of his home only to be confronted by Stefan.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Aww. Were you worried about me?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Hardly" Stefan spit out bitterly.

"You're brotherly concern overwhelms me Stefan." Damon responded walking towards the liquor bottle.

Damon watched Stefan as he followed him through the room.

"I didn't realize I had a new puppy." Damon smirked.

Stefan looked at Damon blankly, "Let's cut to the chase."

"What exactly would that be?" Damon asked amused at his brother's tenacity.

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asked, his frustration beginning to climb.

Damon smiled and held up his glass shaking it enough to make the ice cubes click together and smiled, "Right now, I'm getting a drink." He paused and smiled at Stefan's frustration then added, "Later. I rule the world."

Stefan stared at Damon as though he had finally lost what was left of his mind.

"Don't you have to get ready for school?" Damon asked suddenly bored with the direction of the conversation.

"I'm staying home today."

Damon's face turned sour then quickly cleared as he paused on his way towards the stairs. "I don't need a babysitter Stefan." Putting one foot on the bottom stair Damon chuckled to himself, "You on the other hand…"

Damon let his barb drop and continued up the stairs to prepare for his meeting.

~*~*~*~

Elena knew before she opened her eyes that she was alone. She knew when she had fallen asleep against Damon that he probably wouldn't be there this morning, but that didn't stop the sharp pang she felt from his absence.

Elena went through the motions of her morning routine, but found none of the pleasure in it. She had a lot on her mind. She had to decide how to handle the situation she was wading knee deep in. Mentally shaking her thoughts clear she continued preparing for her day, but thoughts of Damon dominated her minds eye. What was she going to do about Damon?

Finally with a heavy sigh Elena hefted her backpack onto her shoulder when she heard Bonnie's car pull into the drive. As soon as she got into the car she could tell immediately that something was bothering Bonnie.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked brushing her own hair away from her face and putting it in a messy bun.

Bonnie looked stricken at her question, but she quickly tried to cover it with a flippant answer, What? Nothing. Just have a bit of a headache." Then she tried to concentrate on backing out of Elena's driveway.

Elena gave Bonnie one last concerned look then turned towards to look out of the front window.

They rode in silence to the school and when Bonnie parked they both sat in the car unmoving. Bonnie stared unblinkingly out of the front window grasping the steering wheel with both hands.

Elena noticing her friend reached over and placed her hand lightly on Bonnie's arm and said softly, "Bonnie."

After a moment Bonnie gasped and looked at Elena. "Something's happening." Bonnie said with a terrified look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked more than a little confused at Bonnie's statement. "Something bad?"

"I don't know, but I can feel it. Nothing will be the same." Bonnie said in a shaky voice.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. Neither of the girls had noticed Stefan's approach. Rolling down the window Bonnie looked at Stefan and then at Elena.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked Bonnie, "You looked terrified when I was walking by."

"Something is happening. I…I don't know what, but something is changing." Bonnie said.

Stefan nodded his head and said, "I feel it too.", then he opened the back driver's side door and slid into the seat.

"Wait. Why are you getting in?" Elena asked still puzzled by this turn of events.

Stefan looked at Elena and said, "Damon."

Elena looked offended and immediately took on a defensive attitude, "Damon? Damon, what? Why do you have to make everything about Damon?"

"Easy Elena" Stefan said holding up his hands in mock surrender, "I don't understand what is going on between you and Damon. I won't even pretend to, but he has something planned. I knew he was being entirely too evasive this morning."

Elena tucked her head to hide the light blush crawling up her neck to her cheeks. Stefan didn't seem to notice. Bonnie rattled on, "When we saw him at my Grandmother's house yesterday I knew something was up."

"Wait, you were with Bonnie yesterday?" Elena asked a little indignant.

Both Bonnie and Stefan froze and looked over at Elena."

"What? I can't have friends?" Bonnie asked a little more defensively than she had intended.

Elena was taken aback by Bonnie's attack. "No, that's not what… Nevermind. What did he do this time?"

Stefan looked at Bonnie and she nodded slightly. He showed up at Sheila's house yesterday. We argued later when he came home, and then he left again. He didn't come home until early this morning, then he wouldn't answer any of my questions about where he had been."

Again Elena blushed, but this time it was noticed by Bonnie. "He was with you wasn't he?" She almost whispered astonished at her friend's inability to see how bad he was for her.

Elena met Stefan's eyes and let out a soft "yes".

Pain clouded his eyes and he took a deep breath and leaned into the back seat letting it support his weight. Bonnie glanced into the rearview mirror with a look of disappointment. Elena, was completely relieved that the secret was finally out, but didn't like that she had hurt Stefan or Bonnie.

Bonnie quickly started the car and backed out of her space. "I know where he is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN**: Just a warning…I know I haven't been following the tv series for the most part, but please pretend that Bonnie had already fallen in the hole. I didn't mention it in my story up until this point, but if you want something to go with imagine that it is the reason Stefan was at Sheila's house…That way it will follow my story and the tv series. (:

Also I would like to thank each and every one of you for your responses to my story. It has been an absolute pleasure to write this story because of you guys. Please review. Let me know what you think. It means the world to me.

~*~*~*~

Sheila met Damon on the steps of her family's home. No words were needed; Sheila knew immediately what Damon's need was when she had grasped his hand yesterday. She could feel his urgency resonate in her soul. His desperate plea for her help had touched a cord deep within. How could she turn down one request from the man who had protected her family for so long?

Reaching out to Damon she pulled him into a hug. He stiffened and stood there with his arms rigidly at his side, but after several tense moments Damon's demeanor slowly crumbled and he put his arms around Sheila in a crushing hug.

"Come on. Let's go." Sheila said. She purposely did not mention his uncharacteristic response to her embrace. Damon would only deny it and close himself off to her again.

Damon silently followed Sheila to her car and climbed into the passenger side. He turned to stare at her profile as she drove down the road. Sheila was staring straight ahead in concentrating on her destination. Finally, Damon sat back and relaxed into his seat because for once in over a hundred years Damon felt like he could truly trust someone.

~*~*~*~

"Bonnie, slow down!" Elena cried out as Bonnie sped through town.

Stefan just sat back and closed his eyes trying to visualize Damon and where he might be, yet nothing seemed to fit in his mind.

"Think about it Stefan." Bonnie said bitterly. "You have the vampire hearing." She said and sent him a cutting look via the rearview mirror.

"Without human blood I am more like human than you understand. My abilities aren't as grand as Damon's." Stefan replied

"He was asking my grandmother for help Stefan." Bonnie stated frustrated at Stefan.

"Oh, God! Sheila!" Stefan said his eyes growing wide.

"Bingo!" Bonnie replied as if he had won a challenge.

A few minutes late Bonnie slowed to a stop in front of her grandmother's house.

"I don't understand. I just knew he would be here." Bonnie said suddenly lost.

"Bonnie, where is your grandmother's car?" Stefan asked pulling himself up by grabbing the headrests of the two front seat, the concern in his voice growing exponentially.

Elena sat quietly in her seat piecing the information she had been privy to all morning. Finally, in a moment of silence provided by Bonnie and Stefan's quiet contemplation Elena asked, "Does this have anything to do with Katherine?"

"It's always about Katherine with Damon." Stefan said turning his face toward her.

Elena closed her eyes and leaned against the cool window. Her worst fear was coming true. Damon was as obsessed with Katherine as Stefan. They had both used her because of her uncanny resemblance. While the pain of finding out about Katherine's appearance had hurt with Stefan, this new turn of events seemed to have a much sharper ache.

"Damon mumbled something about making everything better." Elena said her eyes still closed.

"Did you…" Stefan stopped abruptly at Elena's pointed look.

With a deep breath Elena tried to push her anger aside. Stefan deserved to know that whatever was going on between her and Damon it hadn't come to that. Not yet.

"No. We didn't." Elena said after calming her nerves, "We haven't."

Stefan nodded his head in acknowledgement then asked, "Do you l…" He stopped swallowing hard past the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. He couldn't make himself say the word love when it came to Elena and Damon.

Before Stefan cold continue Elena said, "I don't know what to feel anymore."

Bonnie had sat long enough listening to their questions, "I hate to break up this little heart to heart you are having, but my grandmother is missing. " Then looking pointedly at Stefan she said, "So is your brother."

"I'm sorry Bonnie. We truly didn't mean to trivialize anything." Stefan said.

"I know Stefan. Let's just stick to the big problem here. Ok?" Bonnie asked her voice calmer than before.

"They're at the church." Elena said suddenly, "They have to be there. That's where Katherine is."

Bonnie didn't even bother to verbalize her agreement. She quickly pulled away from the curb and sped off in the direction of the ruins of Fell's Church.

As Bonnie slowed to a stop near where the foundation of the church lay. They could all see Sheila and Damon through a clear spot in the trees.

Damon and Sheila were sitting across from each other with the hole that led to the tomb between them. Sheila didn't look as though she were being held hostage so they took that as a good sign.

As the group drew slowly closer to Sheila and Damon they began to notice that the air seemed to be charged with energy. Even Elena was unconsciously rubbing her arms where the hairs were standing on end.

Finally as they group walked up to the Sheila and Damon they noticed that they were surrounded by a circle of candles of varying colors. Elena looked at Bonnie her eyes full of questions.

Bonnie whispered to Elena that the candles all had different meanings. Pointing to each candle Bonnie whispered to Elena, "The dark purple one over there is used for calling the power of the ancient ones, the white one is for protection and purification, the black is for banishing or absorbing negativity, and the orange is to seal a spell."

Elena nodded her head in wonder. There was so much of the world that she didn't understand, but it fascinated her to learn about her friend's life.

Even through the explanation Sheila never left her trancelike state and Damon never opened his eyes in acknowledgment of their arrival.

Suddenly they could hear cries coming from the depths of the hole.

The sounds of pain and anguish seemed to snap Stefan out of his reverie and he went to take a step forward, "Katherine" he gasped.

Bonnie quickly grabbed his arm and shook her head, "You can't break the circle." She said quickly.

"She's in pain. I have to help her." Stefan said in desperation.

"You can't break the circle." Bonnie said again looking back towards her grandmother watching in awe as she worked.

Sheila stood lighting the last candle, orange. She raised her arms towards the heavens and cried out, "Let it be broken!"

A shrill cry rose from the depths of the tomb, "Nooooooooo!" Simultaneously a band of energy shot out of the hole and raced through Sheila and Damon. Just as quickly it overtook the small group of spectators and knocked everyone to the ground.

Elena groaned and opened her eyes to see Damon kneeling over her.

"What happened?" she asked as Damon helped her to her feet.

"Where is Bonnie?" Elena asked dusting the leaves off of herself. "Where's Stef…" she stopped when she turned her head and saw Bonnie clinging to Stefan. He was murmuring softly to her as he peppered her face with kisses.

Elena turned back to Damon in astonishment, not sure what to do next she said, "I don't understand what's happening."

"I made it right." Damon said still looking at his brother with amusement.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked clearly confused.

Sheila chose to walk up at that moment.

"He means that we broke the hold Katherine created." Sheila said looking towards her granddaughter. "Her effect was long reaching. Katherine's hold not only effect Stefan, but it effected Damon, you, and even Bonnie."

Elena arched her brow in confusion, "How could Katherine's compulsion of a hundred years ago affect me and Bonnie?"

"Because of Katherine's compulsion on Stefan he instantly created a bond where there should have been none." Sheila stated looking pointed at Elena.

"When that bond was tested he didn't respond well to it. He wanted to hold on to that bond. It made him feel good to be as close to Katherine as he could. He didn't understand that his attraction to you was through her. It wasn't his fault. He just knew that he only felt good when he was around you." Sheila explained.

"But that doesn't explain Bonnie or Damon." Elena said.

"I'm getting to that child." Sheila said smiling down at Elena.

"Stefan fought against a purer bond that was beginning to form because of his urge to be with you. A bond that he didn't understand. A bond that was in direct opposition of what he felt obligated to follow." Sheila said making a sweeping gesture with her hand towards where Bonnie and Stefan stood holding each other in a tight hug.

"And Damon was never allowed to follow his heart's one desire. To be with the only woman who could ever put up with his insolence." Sheila finished giving Elena a quick hug then walking away.

Elena raised her eyes to meet Damon's, "What about Katherine?" she asked cautiously.

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes, "It was never about Katherine. It was always about Stefan." Damon said walking slowly towards her. Damon stopped scant millimeters from Elena. He cupped her cheek in his hand and Elena leaned into his touch. Finally Damon framed her face with both hands and said, "It was about you."

Then slowly Damon leaned towards Elena allowing her time to back away. When he saw no signs of hesitation Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Elena took a moment with Damon's lips pressed against hers to revel in the feeling that was coursing through her veins. Then Elena tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

Sheila stood behind the open door of her car and surveyed her work. She couldn't have been happier with how things had worked out. She was proud that she had been a vital part in giving the brothers a chance to heal their old wounds, but to help them in finally finding their true soul mates.

**AN2**: BeccaSucks, there is your kiss. (: Sadly I believe that the story may have found its natural ending point at this chapter. Thank you all again!! Please don't forget to review. Maybe give me ideas for the continuation of this story or even a new story. I don't want to beat this to death and make people hate it.


End file.
